The mafia wedding
by Dragonlord0
Summary: Balalaika has an enemy that is just as feared as she is. So in order to stop any bloodshed she puts Revy up for an arranged marriage with the youngest son of her enemy. Will this work out? Will Revy agree to this Marriage? Will hell freeze over? Read here. I know sucky summary but no on is perfect. Anyway RevyXOC. Lemons blood and gore and pregnancy. Lots of swearing.
1. The Proposal

Chapter 1 The proposal

Balalaika the leader of Hotel Moscow was a woman of power. She held the title of the most powerful mafia in Russia and Roanapur. She and her men were trained in the military with enough training to win world war three should it ever occur. However like any powerful empire she also had an enemy that was just as feared as her if not more. A mafia from the states that slowly started to enter her territory.

She was brought out of her thoughts when someone entered the room. He was dressed in blue jeans black shoes dressed in a blue and white striped shirt with a black leather jacket. He had white skin brown hair and purple eyes. This person also appeared to be 25 years old who made Balalaika smile.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to come home so soon." Balalaika said with a smile that only a mother could have.

"What I can't come home to my mother?" The man said with a grin making her giggle before pulling him into a hug.

"Oh please honey I would be disappointed if you didn't come by." Balalaika said to her son. Jonathan Reznov or Reznov as he preferred to be called was Balalaika's only child. How this happened of course would be simple would be a drunken one night stand with one of her former military comrades that ended up knocking her up. A good friend who regretfully died in combat. She gave birth to him and raised him making sure he would be a perfect heir for her empire.

"So what brings you by so suddenly? Not that I'm complaining but you usually call ahead." Balalaika said pulling out a Cigar.

"You know that Mafia you said thats been causing you trouble the last few months?" Reznov asked.

"Of course. I'm almost afraid we're gonna have to leave if things don't settle down." Balalaika said.

"Well while I was in the states I happened to run into one of them. One of the sons of the head family. Pretty nice guy actually compared to the brutes they hire." Reznov said.

"And?" Balalaika asked.

"Well, believe it or not they don't actually want to fight us. They're grunts are just being morons and when I told them what was happening they were not happy. And they have a way to stop any blood shed between us." Reznov said taking out a flask that belonged to his father.

"Really?" Balalaika asked with a smile. Any ally that could go head to head with her group of soldiers would be a great ally. "And just what are they proposing exactly?" Balalaika asked.

"You remember how ancient Kingdoms used to secure alliances with enemy nations?" Reznov asked.

"Of course they sealed them with...Arranged marriages." Balalaika said pausing. "They want to seal an alliance with marriage?" Balalaika asked in surprise. While some countries still practiced it to this day it was a very old thing that wasn't really practiced between enemies anymore. "You're not seriously considering marrying someone..." Balalaika tried to say.

"Not me. The head of the family has two twin daughters but they're only five years old. Their third son however though on the other hand who I met is single. If I recall correctly you had someone who worked for you that was like a sister. Am I right?" Reznov asked making her think before a grin appeared on her face.

"Hmm. Well, she certainly is very close. But I don't think she would go with it. Not without a good reason." Balalaika said.

"Give her one. Besides how can even you of all people pass this up?" Reznov asked making her smile.

"Well...I suppose there can't be any drawbacks to this deal." Balalaika said smoking her cigar.

Later

"I'M TO BE FUCKING WHAT!" A thunderous roar of Revy yelled while Rock and Benny cowered in fear since they've never seen her like this. Balalaika had an amused look on her face while her son was cleaning his ears.

"Could you repeat that? I didn't quite catch that." Reznov said.

"Why do I have to get married to some dickwad! And who the fuck is he!" Revy yelled pointing at Reznov.

"Well, for starters you and I are very close which makes you family and second this is my son Jonathan Reznov." Balalaika said making her blink before looking at him and then her and repeat.

"I don't see the fucking similarities." Revy said making him chuckle.

"Well, I take more after my father. And I happen to know your soon to be husband. He's a great guy and actually is a pretty cool badass. Besides if you don't agree to this the whole place will become a war zone with you and your friends caught in the middle. I don't think you despite your attitude want that now do you?" Reznov asked making her growl.

"Who exactly are these guys anyway?" Rock asked.

"This Mafia rivals Hotel Moscow in almost every way. Influence, power, money, soldiers you name it. Only difference is though this one is more spread out than ours. Which is why this alliance would help us out. Besides Revy think of the benefits of being married to someone who's family is so powerful and rich." Balalaika said making her grumble.

"I don't even know this guy. You're asking me to marry someone who all I know could be a fucking sick pervert." Revy said.

"Hardly. I know this guy rather well. Despite my connection he didn't even care and offered me a place to stay till I returned home. Besides I think you'll change your mind once you actually meet him in Miami. Nice view of the beach amazing house. Trust me you will not regret this." Reznov said making her frown.

"If this guy turns out to be some sick fuck I'm killing him." Revy said through grit teeth before stomping out to back up her things.

"Very nice. I suggest you all pack up as well since you'll be leaving tomorrow morning to head for their home in Miami." Balalaika said before Benny and Rock left while Dutch stayed behind.

"You know your playing a dangerous game making Revy the Bride." Dutch said.

"Maybe but I think this will work out perfectly fine. Besides she could use a man in her life." Balalaika said smoking a Cigar.

 **Authors Note: I've had this idea for months think Revy being arranged to marry an enemy mafia'a son. The part where Reznov was Balalaika's son was from my good buddy Reaper. Anyway Next Chapter Revy meets her soon to be husband or will he be? Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW! See ya.**


	2. Meeting her future Husband

Chapter 2 Meeting her future husband

"Why are you even complaining? I would kill to get a man." Eda said to Revy who was in the church drinking her ass off.

"I don't want to get married. I love my life as it is." Revy said drinking a full bottle of Whisky.

"Oh come on. Who knows you might actually like the guy. Besides being married to some extremely rich family who have limitless connections. How is that a bad thing?" Eda asked.

"Let me put it to ya this way. I might have to retire from my life and become a little house wife who does nothing but clean and do what the man says." Revy said.

"Oh bullshit. I bet you a hundred bucks that he won't be anything like that and you'll fall for him." Eda said.

"Fat fucking chance." Revy said drinking away again.

Next morning

Revy was looking at the ocean as they approached Miami.

"Revy you ok?" Rock asked sitting next to her.

"What the fuck do you think? More importantly why would you ask something so fucking stupid?" Revy asked annoyed.

"Well, you haven't said a word this whole trip. I know this isn't something you willingly agreed to but..." Rock tried to say.

"Rock? Shut up please." Revy said before they came to an extremely large house on the beach.

"Whoa." Benny said.

"There it is!" Reznov said laughing before they parked on a private dock.

"Who owns this place?" Rock asked.

"The head of the Kruger Family. Old man has amassed the biggest fortune in all the world due to connections in business, military and various other deals. The only thing he does not tolerate is human trafficking." Reznov said as they entered the large mansion.

"Well, looks who's back." A man said above them looking to be at least 35 years old. He had brown eyes black hair and white skin.

"Hey Freddy." Reznov said before he jumped down in front of them.

"So this is my future husband?" Revy asked not liking this at all making him blink before snickering.

"No." Freddy said making her blink. "I'm already married to a lovely blonde haired beauty. But you on the other hand are not my type." Freddy said making her get a tick mark.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Revy yelled trying to pummel him but Dutch held her back.

"I just don't see the appeal is all." Freddy said before another man walked around the corner. He had black hair cut short military style with blue eyes and white skin looking to be at least 30 years old.

"David." Reznov said.

"Long time no see Reznov. Haven't seen you in a month." David said.

"Is it him?" Revy asked.

"Nope. I'm married to a hot young brunette. And your also no my type since it's clear you have no manners." David said making her even more mad.

"I'LL SHOW YOU MANNERS YOU COCK SUCKING ASSHOLE!" Revy screamed.

"What is going on here?" An old man said walking in looking to be at least 80 years old. He had grey hair white skin and dark blue eyes.

"Hey dad." Freddy said.

"Joe." Reznov said.

"Reznov. So glade you could come back after all this time. Ah and this must be my youngest's son's future wife. I get the feeling you and him will get along perfectly since you seem his type." Joe said making her blink.

"Well, where is this guy anyway?" Revy asked before they heard gun shots outside.

"Must be in the shooting gallery." David said opening a door to the outside.

"Whoa." Dutch said seeing a large shooting gallery full of targets with a hole in the center for each one.

"There he is." David said pointing to someone with an assault riffle firing a single shot at each target. He had white skin brown hair and forest green eyes looking to be at least 25 years old. He had black leather jeans on with black combat boots with a black punisher style shirt on with a black Leather jacket with three spikes on each shoulder and spiked gloves.

"Gee I wonder what he'll say about me?" Revy said walking to him before tapping his shoulder making him stop and look at her.

"Hello." The man said kindly.

"So you're my future husband?" Revy asked.

"That be right. Names Sean Ashburn Kruger. And you are defiantly my type unlike their scrawny ass wives." Sean said making her snicker.

"Oy/Hey!" David and Freddy yelled separately making Joe chuckle.

"Lets leave them alone for a while shall we?" Joe said getting them to leave.

"I'm going to assume you absolutely hate this whole arranged marriage thing. Trust me so do I. Not because I don't find you attractive oh no far from it. I see you as the hottest girl I've ever seen." Sean said making her smile a little.

"Oh really? So why do you hate it then?" Revy asked.

"Cause I don't know you. And you don't know me." Sean said.

"No shit. But I ain't go not choice since the last thing I want is wanting my town to get caught in a war." Revy said.

"I figured as much. I'm doing this the same reason as you. But it doesn't mean we can't get to know each other. I can already tell your not some regular woman who wants to be some loyal housewife going Honey dinner's ready!" Sean said making her snicker. "Or this. Honey time for church!" Sean said her giggle. "Or even worse honey does this dress make me look fat?" Sean said making her burst out laughing.

"Oh jesus fucking Christ!" Revy said holding her sides in laughter.

"Yeah I don't want a wife that kisses ass. I prefer one who kicks ass like you." Sean said making her grin.

"Glade you agree. Trust me I'm not going to just give up my life killing just to be some bitch." Revy said making him chuckle.

"I be disappointed if you did. Tell you what tonight is the day my brother's and I go collecting from the shops and bars for money they owe us for protection from gangs and other mafia's. Care to join us? Sometimes it usually ends in violence." Sean said making her smirk.

"You know I take it back. You might not be so bad after all." Revy said making him smirk.

"You give people a chance and you'd be surprised what you can learn or like." Sean said before firing at the next target right in the center.

 **Authors Note: Things are already going smoothly between Revy and her Future Husband now aren't they? Next Chapter is going to be more Violent and deadly once a gang attacks them. Read,Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW FOR THE AWSOME BATTLE COMING NEXT!**


	3. Collection time

Chapter 3 Collection time

"Ok who goes where this time?" David asked drinking some alcohol drink before sighing in satisfaction.

"Simple really. Sean goes to the south this time. I go to the north and you go to the east." Freddy said.

"Wait who gets the west?" Sean asked loading up his pistols.

"Reznov said he'd handle it." Freddy said.

"Why are you guys going to collect protection money anyway? Don't you have thugs for that?" Revy asked.

"True but last month one of our collectors was keeping some of the money for himself. When we found out dad was not happy." Sean said making her grin.

"Oh yeah? What the old man do?" Revy asked before David turned on the TV and showed a video clip of the collector over a water tank full of Piranha.

"Old man please! I swear I'll never steal from you again!" The collector screamed in fear for his life.

"Oh I believe you Denis. But I have to make an example otherwise people will think I'm going soft in my old age. Besides my fish are hungry anyway." Joe said before cutting the line making Denis scream as he was torn to shreds by the deadly man eating fish in minutes before only bone remained making Revy burst out laughing.

"Priceless. I bet Fry face would love to use that idea! Where are the fish anyway?" Revy asked in laughter.

"Over there." Sean said pointing to the left showing the fish that were just swimming around casually.

"Now then lets get moving shall we?" Freddy said as they left to collect the money.

"So let me ask you something. How did you get into this life anyway?" Sean asked making her blink.

"Meaning?" Revy asked.

"You know killing for money fucking shit up and being in a city of nut jobs." Sean said making her turn away.

"Lets just say I didn't have a normal childhood and leave it at that." Revy said not ready to talk about her old life...Yet.

"Ah I understand. Not everyone in this business gets the life of luxury like my brothers and I or my sisters." Sean said seeing she wasn't ready to talk about her childhood. "I'll respect your privacy. You can tell me when you feel your ready." Sean said.

"Thanks. So whats the first stop anyway?" Revy asked as they walked the streets.

"I five star hotel we use as a front to heal some of our wounded troops. Whenever one of our boys or girls gets wounded they go right there no questions asked. Pay the bill and get patched up like nothing happened." Sean said before they walked into said building.

"Evening Mr. Kruger. Is it collection time already?" The manager asked who was an African American man.

"Yup." Sean said before the manager went to collect the payment.

"Nice place." Revy said admiring the high class the building had.

"We spare no expense in places like this." Sean said before the Manager came back with a suit case.

"Thats the payment for this month and next month." The Manager said.

"Why pay for next month in advance?" Sean asked.

"I believe someone is watching the building. Probably cops who don't know how things work here." The Manager said in whisper.

"Figures. Have a nice night." Sean said as they left.

"So how much is that?" Revy asked.

100,000$. 50,000$ for each month." Sean said before a group of gang members walked up to them. "Uh-oh." Sean said.

"You one of the Kruger boys?" The head gang member said.

"What of it?" Sean asked while Revy eyed each member seeing their weapons in plain sight.

"Give us the money and we'll let you walk away." One of the punks said pulling out a pistol.

"How about he gives us the hot piece of ass. I'll show her a good time." One of the punks said making Revy scoff.

"Look boys lets not make this messy. Just walk away with whatever Dignity low life's like you have." Sean said making the leader growl while Revy smirked.

"THATS IT! KILL THEM BOTH!" The leader yelled in rage.

(Insert Guns from the Rundown album)

"Ready for some fun?" Revy asked grinning making him chuckle while putting down the suitcase.

"Oh honey." Sean said before pulling out two golden dessert eagle pistols from his jacket. "This happens almost every month." Sean said making her grin.

"Just my luck." Revy said.

"DIE!" The leader screamed before.

BANG! BANG!

Sean and Revy shot him in the center of the head.

"Let the fun begin motherfuckers!" Sean yelled as he shot two members in the crotch making them scream in pain before shooting them in the chest making them fall down bleeding out.

"Eat this!" Revy yelled shooting two in the leg right in the bone making them scream in pain before she shot them in the face.

"Lets make this interesting. Whoever gets the most amount of kills gets a prize. Winner's choice." Sean said making her grin.

"Now you're talking!" Revy said before shooting two more in the chest.

Sean pulled out a knife and threw one at a punk who charged at him in the center of the chest making him gasp before Sean shot him and three others in the head killing them.

Revy pulled one into a headlock using him as a shield while killing four more guys before turning him and shoved her gun in his mouth and shot him making his brains splatter out.

Sean shot the last five right in the heart making them drop and die before one who was hiding ran away before Sean pulled out a large knife and threw it at him and went right through the head making him gasp in horror before falling down dead.

(End song)

"Now that was fun." Revy said putting her guns away. "So how many you get? I got ten." Revy said thinking she won.

"Twelve." Sean said with a smirk making her sulk.

"Damnit." Revy said making him laugh.

"Since I'm such a gentleman. I'll let you pick the prize." Sean said making her blink before she had a small smile on her face.

"I was defiantly wrong about you. You're not some jackass after all." Revy said grinning making him chuckle.

"Come on." Sean said grabbing the case. "Lets go home." Sean said.

Later

"Lets see here." Joe said inspecting the money of each case. "Sean. This one is twice as large. Why did that pay extra in advance?" Joe asked.

"Oh the manager believes a New Cop is stalking the place. New guy will either learn how things work or pay the price like the last hot shot that got in the way of business." Sean said.

"Oh yeah? And what happened to the last one? Feed him to the fish like that fat collector?" Revy asked amused making them laugh.

"No actually. You ever seen Pirates of the Caribbean? When Jack got stuck on an island? We did the same thing to him placing him on the smallest island possible. He died after a day. Drank Saltwater to quench his thirst but ended up being his downfall." Sean said making her smirk.

"You guys really are sadistic. Fry face is going to like you in a heartbeat." Revy said making Joe laugh.

"Perhaps. You'd be surprised actually how I used to be in my younger years." Joe said before he walked away.

"What he mean by that?" Revy asked.

"Dad fought in the Vietnam war and had a talent for torture and cruelty. He'd make the enemy shit themselves when he interrogated them for information. But like anyone he had self made rules. Things he swore he'd never do even if it meant getting the right amount of information. Such as never harming children. In fact some of the men who tried to sexually assault any children were disciplined beyond belief. Torn off fingers, Arms and legs even took out their eyes." Sean said making her gag a little at that part.

"Ugh. Jeez. It's a miracle you didn't turn out like him." Revy said a little grateful.

"True. Once the war was lost he decided to make a living by making the Mafia he rules now. Then he met mom. She saw him for who he truly was and didn't care. Then they had Freddy then David then me and then the Twins." Sean said.

"Speaking of the twins where are the little brats?" Revy asked not seeing them.

"Out of town for a couple days. Mom is the one putting the wedding together. She actually burst into tears when she learned about this whole thing." Sean said making her snicker.

"I'll bet." Revy said.

She was slowly warming up to this family since it was a lot more interesting then she originally thought.

 **Authors Note: Revy is starting to like this new family more and more. Now Next Chapter will have an official date and we meet the Twins and the mother. And Revy meets an ugly reminder from her past and Sean is the one who deals with it in the cruelest way possible. Oh and guys check out my newest story Jedi or Sith. Its a remake of my second story that I had to shut down a long time ago. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS!**


	4. Plans

Chapter 4 Plans

"Oh dear lord." Sean said looking out the window seeing an expensive silver car pull up front.

"What?" Revy asked before a woman with blonde hair got out the driver's seat.

"That would be my mother." Sean said making her blink in surprise.

"WHAT! But she looks!" Revy tried to say.

"Younger then dad? Well, thats because she is. My dad is at least 25 years older than mom and he's 80 years old that means she's 55 years old." Sean said.

"Jesus. I heard of women marrying men that were older then them but this is the oldest I've ever seen." Revy said making him chuckle before someone burst through the door.

"We're home!" A young female voice said before rushing in.

Two little girls ran into the house as soon as the door opened up. One had blonde hair with blue eyes the other had black hair with brown eyes.

"Let me guess the twins?" Revy asked making Sean nod.

"Allow me to introduce you to my little sisters. Sarah." Sean said pointing to the blonde who smirked. "And Dawn." Sean said pointing to the black haired girl.

"Is this the girl you're marrying?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah what of it?" Revy asked before she just looked at her with a calculating look which kinda creeped her out.

"She doesn't look like much." Dawn said making Revy get a tick mark.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Revy yelled while Sean sighed.

"I should have warned you. These two can be really annoying and very judging." Sean said.

"She looks more like a circus act." Sarah said which pissed her off more.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Revy yelled.

"Talk to the hand bitch." Sarah said holding up her hand while Revy looked shocked she just got backed talk by a fucking five year old.

"BRAT YOU ARE ASKING FOR IT!" Revy screamed in annoyance before she felt a deadly aura behind her making her turn and see Sean's mother who had a cold look on her face.

"You care to repeat that?" Mara asked.

"Mom." Sean whined in annoyance.

"Somebody is in trouble." Dawn said making him growl.

"Knock it off." Joe said walking into the room and with him was Balalaika.

"Fry face? What are you doing here?" Revy asked in surprise.

"Discussing the wedding of course. But Joe decided we all should talk about that over dinner." Balalaika said.

"Of course. Now then girls behave nicely for your future sister in law. And Mara we talked about this." Joe said.

"I know I'm just playing with her. Now then since she's going to dinner with us it's only fair I help her find the right dress." Mara said making her blink.

"Whats wrong with what I have on?" Revy asked.

"Not very lady like. Now then." Mara said dragging her away.

"Be brave." Sean said making her grumble.

Later at night

"Oh fuck." Sean said dressed in a grey suit. "I hate monkey suits." Sean said making David chuckle as he was dressed in a red suit.

"Oh come on little brother. Just think of it this way. People will take you more seriously if your dress like a man." David said.

"Bull fucking shit." Sean said before they heard footsteps from the stairs as their mother came down.

"Boys meet the more ladylike Revy." Mara said before Revy came down along with the Twins. Revy was in a black backless dress and had her hair tied up and was blushing something fierce. She noticed Sean looking at her.

"What?" Revy asked making him chuckle.

"Nothing you just look so beautiful." Sean said making her blush more and turned away before they saw a deadly red aura.

"Now you fucking listen here." The Twins said making them jump back. "HOW COME YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO SAY A SINGLE THING ABOUT HOW WE LOOK!" They yelled.

"Why would I even fucking bother to mention how you brats look?" Sean asked pissing them off even more.

"Is it always like this?" Revy asked Mara who giggled.

"Mostly. Those two are usually very well behaved.

"YOU FUCKING DICK!" Sarah yelled aiming to kick him but he just moved out the way.

"Save it for the wedding shit stain." Sean said making her growl in anger while Revy chuckled.

"Now thats more like it." Revy said.

"No one asked you Circus act!" Dawn yelled making her growl.

"Oh fucking hell." Sean said.

Later

Soon enough the group arrived at a high class restaurant.

"My you certainly have good tastes." Balalaika said as they took a seat.

"Of course. When you have the greatest amount of resources at your disposal you never just let it sit there. Now onto our discussion about the wedding." Joe said taking a sip of wine.

"Of course. I believe it should be around some time next week." Balalaika said making Revy nearly choke on her drink.

"Wait what? Hold on I've only known him for about a few days." Revy said.

"Oh. But you two seem to have hit it off rather well. I don't see him with any holes in him." Balalaika said amused making Reznov chuckle while Sean smirked at Revy while she on the other hand blushed. "Besides thats not the only reason. One of the other mafia's is starting to get bold moving in on our territory. If we had Joe's help sooner they'll back off and everything will remain peaceful." Balalaika said.

"Unless they are hungry for power which I suspect they are. When one faction who's at odds with you moves in on your territory you can always assume the worst case." Joe said.

"Oh? And what you do?" Balalaika asked.

"Simple really. We've had this problem when we first started out so we did the obvious choice and massacred them. The police of course covered it up once they were...compensated enough to ignore the evidence and dispose of anything that would lead back to us." Joe said getting a smirk from Balalaika said.

"Seems you don't joke around when it comes to business." Balalaika said making him grin.

"You don't go through a pointless war like the Vietnam war and don't learn a thing or two. In my case I learned never be soft on your enemies so I made sure any we had were dealt with swiftly and with little trouble." Joe said.

Soon enough dinner was over and everyone headed right outside.

"So how you feeling about this?" Sean asked Revy making her sigh.

"I'll be honest I don't think..." Revy tried to say before...

"Well, look who it is." A male voice said making Revy freeze.

'No!' Revy screamed in her head before turning to face a man in police uniform.

"Rebecca. You've grown up nicely since the last time I saw you." The officer said placing a finger under her chin while Sean frowned.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Revy yelled in fear which was unlike her at all.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sean asked making him frown.

"Watch your tone boy. The name's Lance and Rebecca and I have some interesting history between us." Lance said making Revy shake.

"History? You fucking raped me you bastard!" Revy screamed.

"WHAT!" Joe yelled in anger.

"Oh please like anyone fucking cares." Lance said grabbing Revy by the mouth. "Now hows about you and I..." Lance tried to say but Sean kicked him into the wall making him grunt in pain.

"You will not touch her agin." Sean said in a rather dark voice that sent chills down the Twins spines.

"You little shit!" Lance yelled trying to slug him but Sean dodged and kicked him back into some glass making some of it stab him in the back making him groan in pain.

"There are a lot of things my family tolerates. Rape is not one of them. And Revy is my future wife." Sean said before Lance tried to shot him but Sean grabbed his hand and busted it up making him cry out in pain.

"YOU BROKE MY FUCKING HAND!" Lance screamed before Sean shoved his face into the glass before shoving his head down on it shredding his face. "AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! AHHH!" Lance screamed before Sean showed him his messed up face. "Kill me! Please!" Lance screamed in horror.

"No! Not like this. I got something better in mind." Sean said opening the back door before shoving him and slammed it down.

Revy was still shaking horribly before Sean grabbed her hands making her look at him.

"Come here." Sean said pulling her into a hug which she accepted and actually started crying.

"You never mentioned this." Joe said to Balalaika who was also not pleased.

"It's not something she likes talking about for obvious reasons. I never imagined the man would be here of all places." Balalaika said.

"We'll take care of this. You just invite those you can trust to the wedding." Joe said.

Later

Lance was suspended above Joe's prized man eating fish and he squirmed in fear. Revy was right next to Sean and felt a lot safer since everyone else was in the room.

"You can't do this to me! I'm a fucking cop!" Lance screamed.

"I own the cops. They'll never care or notice a low life like you is missing or dead. Besides crimes like yours are unacceptable in my family. The last time I feed my fish Human was when one of my collectors stole from me. So this will send a message about those like you." Joe said as Sean was about to cut the string holding him up but stopped.

"Revy?" Sean said making her look at him before he handed her the knife. "Why don't you do it? Give you some justice against the man who wronged you." Sean said making her blink before taking the knife.

"Rebecca You can't do this to me! I fucking own you!" Lance screamed making her glare at him.

"Fuck off. I don't belong to some worthless bastard. Goodbye Lance. Say hi to my dad for me." Revy said cutting the string making him splash in and he screamed in agonizing pain as the man eating fish ate him alive even after he stopped screaming.

Soon enough everyone left to do their own thing while Sean led her to her room.

"Revy." Sean said gaining her attention. "Listen. If theres ever anything you need to tell me to get off your chest I'm here for ya." Sean said making her look at him before a small smile graced her face.

"Thanks. And uh one more thing." Revy said.

"Yes?" Sean asked before she kissed him in the lips.

"Looking real forward to the wedding next week." Revy said with a smile making him smile back and kissed her back.

"Sean and Revy sitting in a tree..." The Twins sang making their eyes twitch in annoyance.

"FUCK OFF!" Sean screamed making them run away in laughter. "Jesus fucking Christ I swear to god." Sean said making her chuckle.

Meanwhile

"So the wedding is next week?" Rock asked Dutch.

"Yup sure looks that way. From the sounds of things looks Like Revy is starting to look forward to it." Dutch said.

"Thats something I never thought possible." Benny said amused.

"What? Her finding someone she likes or getting married?" Rock asked.

"Both. She never had any interest to marry anyone and settle down. To hear she likes someone is a huge shocker." Benny said.

"True but anything is possible these days." Dutch said.

 **Authors Note: Justice was served for Revy's rapist and the best way possible if I do say so myself. Also HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY LOYAL FANS! Next Chapter is here comes the bride! All covered in blood! HEHEHEHE! I'm sure you can all guess whats gonna happen next chapter. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS AND HAVE AN AMAZING NIGHT!**


End file.
